<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clans and the Bureau by Londonvetgirl25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826826">The Clans and the Bureau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonvetgirl25/pseuds/Londonvetgirl25'>Londonvetgirl25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonvetgirl25/pseuds/Londonvetgirl25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you find yourself troubled by something mysterious, or a problem that's hard to solve, there's a place you can go where you always find help, you just need to look for it." The warrior clans are certainly looking for a solution to their mysterious and difficult to solve problems. But sometimes, the best solutions are found in the strangest of places and in the most unexpected characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Clans and the Bureau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bristlefrost…wasn’t having a good day. Between having to deal with the imposter Bramblestar, the mistrust of her clanmates (and from cats of the other clans), the absence of Starclan, her conflicted feelings about Rootpaw and Stemleaf…it was too much. Why, oh why did she have to be deputy?</p><p> </p><p>She had gone for a walk to clear her head and get some space from, well, everything. Everyone was depending on her and no one trusted her. What was she going to do?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she found herself on the edge of Twolegplace. Scenting no one in the area, she began to pace. The thing about Bristlefrost was that she tended to talk aloud to herself when stressed and that is precisely what she began to do.</p><p> </p><p>“First Starclan goes missing, then the imposter shows up…what am I supposed to do?” She ended up wailing after a few heartbeats of increasingly stressed mutterings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid.” She looked up to spot an enormous white tom with a brown ear gazing down at her impassively. She hissed, “Get off our territory!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look kid.” The fat tom ignored her. “It sounds like you have some major problems. I know a guy who can help. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>He leapt off the fence with surprising grace and sped off. Bristlefrost found herself inexplicably following him. Why, she hadn’t even paused to think about it! This was probably just some spoiled kittypet who didn’t have the first clue when it came to the word “problems”. But still, there was something about him… She realized that maybe this is how she managed to get into trouble in the first place- she just jumped right in!</p><p> </p><p>The gruff tom led her through a maze of twoleg dens and paths. She sincerely hoped the he would lead her back home; she was hopelessly lost. Over the dens and around the monsters they wove until they reached an ornate archway. Here the twoleg dens were a different style than those they had passed earlier, somehow looking fancier. Not only that, they were smaller- far too small for twolegs to fit in comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>The road they were on ended in a sort of circle. To her shock, the fat tom suddenly rose off his front paws. He was standing like a twoleg! What madness had she just found?</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her, the tom made his way over to a twoleg thing she had never seen before and sat down, looking at an odd set of brightly colored leaves in his front paws and completely ignoring her presence. Prying her bottom jaw off the ground, she managed to pull herself together enough to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, where is this cat that can solve my problems?” The tom just continued to ignore her. Before she could grow truly frustrated, she noticed a glimmer of light coming through an opening into the den that was covered by a clear, hard material twolegs seemed to use a lot. She drew closer and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Staring ahead was a cat. But this was the loosest definition of a cat she had ever seen. It stood, as the fat tom had, on its hindlegs only. Even stranger, it was covered in light colored twoleg coverings and held a long wooden stick in one forepaw. The other was twisted behind its back, somehow giving it an air of confidence and propriety. It clearly was not alive, but there was a certain air, a certain animation about its features that confused her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, its eyes flashed and behind Bristlefrost, a great flood of light shone all around. She realized that it must be the twoleg openings reflecting the setting sun. The lights all focused on the den with the strange cat, making it glow like a fallen star. She backed up and blinked to clear her vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn it off Baron, stop with the cheesy light show!” Suddenly, the lights vanished as the sun lowered further in the sky. This was soon replaced by a sort of false light, also favored by twolegs, coming from within the den and from a long black pillar beside the den.</p><p> </p><p>Then the wooden doors opened. The still cat from before strode out to meet her.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Cat Bureau. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. How may we assist you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I just watched the Cat Returns by Studio Ghibli (available on HBO max) today and found there were no crossovers between this film and the Warriors franchise. WHY? So, I remedied that. Will this be continued- sadly no. I have other works that need to be finished (otherwise my rather limited fanbase my riot). This is just a little one-shot/prompt that was bouncing around my head. But if someone likes this work and would like to pursue it further, please feel free to PM me! </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Warriors by Erin Hunter or The Cat Returns by Studio Ghibli.</p><p>Please feel free to leave reviews! I wish you all a pleasant and safe evening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>